


Wisps of Silver

by Lucicelo



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Hair cut, Heavy Petting, Hiroki is forty-two, Kissing, Longing, M/M, Nowaki is thirty-eight, Pet Names, Photos, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucicelo/pseuds/Lucicelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A photo of Nowaki's new haircut caused Hiroki's distraction for the afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wisps of Silver

Hiroki found the wisps of silver around Nowaki's temples quite charming.

His face pinked when he stared long enough at his phone. Nowaki sent him a picture earlier in the afternoon. One single photo. He posed in his white coat, showing off his buttoned up shirt and form fitting dark pants. Whenever he smiled, dimples formed on his cheeks. No one noticed unless they stared right at Nowaki or got close enough. To his surprise, he saw those silver hairs around Nowaki's temples.

Hiroki forced himself away from the phone in order to cease gazing at Nowaki. The embarrassment of indulging in ogling Nowaki surfaced. Cursing under his breath, he shoved his phone into his pocket before he moved his book back onto his lap. He ignored the newest jingle of text messages.

The physical signs of maturity revealed themselves after Nowaki cut his shaggy hair shorter. Nowaki described the urge to change his old hair into something manageable. He found the perfect time in setting the appointment and visiting the salon. Resulting in cutting the bangs shorter and tidying up the sides. A decision which benefited in style and efficiency. He admitted on giving his husband a second take but stopped his commentary from flowing from his lips. The lack of obstructing hair gave a better view of Nowaki's bright blue eyes and refreshed his face.

Twenty years together dwindled none of their passion. Having taken his parents advice to heart, they set aside vacation time and dates to reconnect. Nowaki's stable schedule made this easier for them to do. Thus strengthening their bond and pushing aside the nagging jealousy from their youth. Then again, they both still felt the gnawing in their chests. Lying about it did nothing but add unnecessary stress.

When he started showing white hairs, the insecurity blinded him to Nowaki's commentary. His appearance went on the way toward deterioration. Wrinkles and receding hair. Nowaki might find someone more appealing and leave him. A soak in the tub provided him the well needed thinking time to realize his old fears came back. He flung aside those fears and went back to denying Nowaki's sweet words. Less power behind his words. He leaned into Nowaki's embrace despite his own protests.

He tried reading his newest book. A new work from a promising author who added a romance aspect which didn't overwhelm the story. His concentration left an exciting book onto Nowaki's photo. Grumbing, he moved the book from his lap onto the side desk. He'd try again later on in the afternoon.

The click of the front door brought Hiroki out of his reverie. Walking to the hallway entrance, Nowaki walked through the front door. He saw the new appearance of his husband in person. The hours of the day changed the style into a whirlwind of a mess. Tousled in such a way which caused him to bite his lip. Damn the picture didn't do any justice to Nowaki.

Nowaki noticed him, giving him a big smile, he greeted him. "Hiro-san!" He held up a plastic bag filled with amazing smelling food. "I brought home some dinner from the place down the block. You didn't make anything tonight right?"

Hiroki shook his head, he gulped. "I...I just read some novels after cleaning up the place. To be honest, I didn't feel up to preparing anything. Tomorrow is your turn to do the light cleaning. Sweeping and mopping. Those sort of chores."

"Good, good." Nowaki slipped off of his shoes. "Let's hope I don't get called in." He laughed while putting his shoes into the shoe cabinet. "I want to spend my day off with you without any interruptions."

"Yeah...let's hope not." Hiroki walked closer to him and watched him stretch out his arms above his head. The bag crinkled from the movements of his body. "Did you bring anything to drink?"

Nowaki handed Hiroki the bag, answering him. "I didn't bring anything to drink. I remember that we have something in the fridge."

"Nope. Just filtered water in a jug. I forgot to tell you before you left work. I know how much you drink your unsweetened iced tea." Their close proximity caused his heart to quicken. He had to get away from him before he did anything rash. "I'll run real fast and come back. You can set up the plates in the living room while I'm gone. Your show is about to start."

Nowaki placed a kiss on Hiroki's cheek. "It's okay, I'll go real fast to the convenience store. It's a good thing it is right around the corner. Wait right here and-" Hiroki gripped the front of his shirt, interrupting him from his sentence. "Hiro-san? Did you want to come along with me?"

He noticed the fire forming in Hiroki's eyes. Hiroki got on his toes, tugged him closer to his face before he brushed their lips together. He wrapped his arms around Hiroki, thinking Hiroki welcomed him home with a simple kiss. He stayed silent. Not wanting to ruin such a picturesque and rare moment with the wrong words.

Suddenly, Hiroki pushed Nowaki against the wall, molding their bodies together as their food fell onto the floor. He kicked it away from them before he stepped on it. Nowaki pecked him with a slight smile. Hiroki connected their lips again. He focused on tugging off Nowaki's sweater before his fingers gripped sections of Nowaki's hair. A moan escaped from Nowaki's lips and he rubbed their bodies together.

"H-Hiro-san?" Nowaki managed to gasp out as Hiroki deepened their kiss. His hands rested on Hiroki's lower back as Hiroki ran his hands through his hair. "W-What is-"

Hiroki growled as he bit down Nowaki's neck. Nowaki squeaked. This sudden impulsive side peaked Nowaki's interest. Giving up on saying any more words, he closed his eyes and caressed Hiroki's body with his wandering hands. Brushing their hips together, they moaned into their kiss. He shoved his hands under Hiroki's shirt and pushed it up.

Breaking the kiss, Hiroki stepped back. The adrenaline wore off as he realized his sudden actions. He bolted into bathroom to get control of himself. Such an act happened during his younger years, he saw himself too old for such things. He used to chastise Nowaki for abrupt romantic gestures and kissing him out of nowhere. He did the same and wanted nothing more than to pull them both into the bedroom.

Hiroki moved down his shirt and smoothed it out. Hiding his face in his hands, he let out a groan.

Nowaki remained breathless at the door. His chest heaved as he breathed in and out. He replayed the sudden tantalizing kiss. His whole body warmed at the idea of continuing their kisses. He remembered they shared brief kisses in the last month but nothing as passionate as the one he experienced. Crouching down, he grasped his plastic bag and set it on the shoe cabinet.

He spotted his appearance on the hallway mirror and touched his kiss swollen lips. There was a bruise on the spot Hiroki bit onto. In a sudden flicker of shyness, he moved his turtleneck to hide it. Licking his lips, he fiddled with his hair.

Knowing the one place Hiroki hid, he went straight to the bathroom. "Hiro-san, what happened back there?" Nowaki knocked on the door. "I'm not bothered at all. In fact, I never thought you'd greet me with a such a heavy kiss at the door. Did you miss me? You should kiss me at the door more often."

"It's your hair." Hiroki gave a rapid reply but Nowaki caught it in time.

"My hair?" Nowaki said. "So...you like my new haircut then?" He teased Hiroki as he leaned against the wall next to the door. "I got a lot of compliments at work from the nurses and my patients. From what I gathered, you just said it looked okay. I'm happy to know you find it nice."

Hiroki's muffled reply caused Nowaki's face to turn red. "You just...you just look so handsome. I don't know what happened. The picture you showed me didn't capture the effects well. I wasn't prepared." He opened the door as he averted his eyes. "Don't start getting a big head on me either."

Nowaki slipped his arms around him, he leaned down and nuzzled his face against Hiroki's cheek. "Yes, dearest."


End file.
